


Kissing You

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I kissed you but then I ran away, and I have no idea if you’ll come after me or not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing You

It hadn’t taken too long for Finn to find himself falling for Poe Dameron, there was just something about the pilot, really, and the more he spent around the guy, the more he wanted to spend time with him.

For some time, he didn’t really do anything about it, but the longer the time passed, he ended up wondering more and more, how would be to at least kiss Poe.

And he didn’t quite know why, but as Poe explained something about his X-Wing - Finn never understood a single thing about piloting, and he still didn’t, but he enjoyed hearing Poe talk - the urge to just know what it would be like somehow became stronger than Finn, because he kissed him.

He had never kissed someone before, so while he knew how it was supposed to be like, he didn’t know what to expect, really. He didn’t really stand there kissing Poe for long, however, because as soon as he realized what he had just done, he took off running.

When he stopped, inside of his room, Finn put his head on his hands, unable to believe he had just kissed his best friend. How was he supposed to even look Poe in the eye again after this? That if Poe even wanted to see him again, and Finn wasn’t sure - he knew friends didn’t kiss, it was mostly a romantic thing, and he didn’t really think Poe was into him. But maybe Poe could just pass it as Finn wanting to know how it felt like since he had never kissed anyone, he could just say that if Poe asked.

But that would mean actually talking to Poe again, and Finn wasn’t exactly sure how to even approach the subject. He wondered if he would have to track Poe down later, it would be a lot easier if Poe just went to talk to him.

Though to be fair, Finn had been the one to start this whole mess, maybe him being the one to look for the other was fair enough.

He stayed sitting on his bed for a little longer, trying to summon courage to go talk to Poe. But just as he was about to manage to do it, to get up and look for the pilot, the door of his room opened, and an out of breath Poe came through it.

“Poe! What are you doing here?” Finn asked with his eyes widening, he hadn’t quite expected that!

“Usually when people kiss me, they don’t run away afterwards. Was I that bad?” Poe joked, and Finn wasn’t sure how he found it so fraking easy to joke about everything, especially since even though he knew it was a joke he couldn’t quite see Poe’s question like that.

“No! It wasn’t a bad kiss, I mean, it was just… I panicked,” Finn admitted, all the things he had thought of saying as an excuse leaving his mind as he actually looked at Poe

“That’s understandable,” Poe said, going to Finn’s bed and sitting by his side. “Did you kiss me for any particular reason?”

“Not really, I think?” Finn said, but it sounded a bit like a question. What did Poe want to hear from him. “I wanted to,” He decided, leaving his explanation somewhat vague on purpose. If Poe wanted, he could just interpret that Finn hadn’t wanted to kiss someone and not him in particular. Or he could ask, and Finn realized from his face he would.

“You wanted to kiss me?” Poe asked and it confused Finn, why Poe was actually surprised by the idea. Who wouldn’t want to kiss Poe?

“Why wouldn’t I? I mean, Poe Dameron, you’re…” Finn trailed off, not quite having words to explain it, explain everything that made him feel good whenever he was around Poe, to the point he ended up wondering what kissing him would be like.

“I may be something,” Poe said a bit teasingly. “But you’re amazing, you know? You didn’t need to run, unless of course kissing me wasn’t what you thought it would be,” Finn saw the hesitation on Poe’s face in the last part and he wondered if Poe could possibly believe that.

“To be fair,” Finn started, a boldness to his voice he hadn’t quite expected. “I ran away pretty much right after kissing you, I didn’t get such a good idea of how it felt like to know if it’s what I thought it would be or not.”

Poe grinned at Finn after that, and approached their heads until Finn could feel Poe’s breath against his lips. “We should fix that, don’t you think?” Poe asked, his lips so close Finn couldn’t do more than just nod.

And now that he wasn’t surprised at himself, now that he wasn’t running, the kiss certainly was better than he had thought it would be.

They needed to do that more often, in Finn’s opinion.


End file.
